villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rommel
Rommel is the former secondary antagonist of the 2006 film Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, a sequel to the 2004 film Garfield: The Movie. He is a vicious and aggressive Rottweiler who was initially owned by Lord Dargis and ordered to kill the Prince. While he may have been trying to complete this task, the animals offered him Dargis' trousers and convinced Rommel not kill the Prince to switch his target. Thus, he redeems himself and no longer serves as Dargis' pet. He was voiced by , who also played the Juggernaut in X-Men: The Last Stand, Sebastian Moran in Elementary, Drake in Escape Plan and Danny Brickwell in Arrow. History Rommel was a Rottweiler owned by Lord Dargis, who wanted his dog to kill the Prince. Dargis proceeded to test this by giving Prince's favorite pillow to Rommel in which the Rottweiler aggressively rips it to shreds, much to Dargis' joy. Due to Rommel's violence, he was kept on a leash by Dargis until his master used him to kill Prince. However, unknown to Dargis, Rommel was confronted by the Official Feline Protection and played tug-o'-war with Winston, using Dargis' new trousers. Having now become obsessed with trousers, Rommel attacked his owner for his trousers while he was talking to Abbey Westminster on the phone. Afterwards, Rommel was encouraged by Dargis to destroy a painting of the Prince with meat and the Rottweiler obeyed. Smithee witnessed Rommel destroying the painting and Dargis sent him on holiday. Rommel is later seen outside of Carlyle Castle looking for Prince until Garfield, having been found by Smithee earlier and taken to Carlyle Castle after being mistaken for Prince, appears and taunted Rommel to get his attention. However, upon seeing Garfield and mistaking him for Prince due to his very similar appearance, Rommel immediately sees his chance to finally catch the cat and chases after Garfield, only to then be suddenly chased off by the latter riding on a bull named Bolero. When Dargis was later taunted by Garfield, Prince and the animals after they worked together by setting up an attack to prevent Dargis from becoming king of England, Rommel was among them to help defeat Dargis as he was seen chasing after his own master for his trousers, thus stopping him from killing both Prince and Garfield. It is unknown what happened to Rommel afterwards since he is now no longer Dargis' pet, but it is assumed that he was possibly seen celebrating with Garfield, Prince and all the other animals, who are having a pool and barbeque party after Dargis was arrested for his actions. Personality Rommel is shown to be a violent Rottweiler, specifically trained by Dargis to attack and kill the Prince. Whenever he was set onto the cat, he would chase him across the castle area to kill him when he mistakes Garfield for Prince. He also has a savage temper when Garfield taunted him to get his attention. However, he has also shown to be incompetent, due to being only trained for the purpose of killing Prince. Upon being given a taste of Dargis' trousers, he would quickly turn on his former master and attack him. His obsessions with Dargis' trousers caused his master to wear armor to prevent him from being attacked. Gallery Images Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_1264.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_1271.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_1276.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_1282.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_1292.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_1299.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_1311.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_1335.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_1675.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_1677.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_2040.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_2047.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_2060.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_2215.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_2217.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_2224.jpg Garfield_Tail_Two_Kitties_Screenshot_2238.jpg Videos Garfield 2 Dog chase (Funny) Category:Scapegoat Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:On & Off Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Redeemed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Right-Hand Category:Vandals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Incompetent Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Minion